gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hsin Jaoming
Hsin Jaoming (En chino "辛昭明") ( 1935 - ?) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que hace su aparición en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Hsin es el jefe de la Triada de Liberty City, cuya organización trabaja estrechamente con los Angels of Death y con varias pandillas coreanas. Es el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos de varios de sus subordinados, pero nadie de la Triada testifica contra él. Hsin está a punto de retirarse, por lo que su hijo; Chan Jaoming, debería ser su lógico sucesor, sin embargo éste no cuenta con el respeto de la Triada (ni de su propio padre) y los otros dos jefes: Kenny Lee y Zhou Ming, se disputan con Chan por el puesto de Hsin. Datos Biografía Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Liberty City, 2009 Una bienvenida inesperada thumb|250px|La espada prometida a Hsin. Huang logra llegar al restaurante de su tío, luego de que fuera asaltado por unos desconocidos. Kenny ve entrar a Huang, alegrándose de su regreso, luego de enterarse de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto. Kenny pregunta a Huang si tiene la espada, pero Huang con tristeza niega tenerla. Al escuchar esto, Kenny le explica que le había prometido regalarle la espada a Hsin Jaoming, ganando su favor y posiblemente asegurarse su posición como sucesor cuando Hsin se retirase. La espada robada thumb|250px|Hsin no está contento. Huang entra por segunda vez al Sum Yung Gai, lugar donde se encuentra Kenny Lee. Ya adentro, Kenny le comenta a su sobrino que le ha hablado a Hsin sobre la pérdida de la espada prometida, lo que ha ocasionado en él un gran enojo y serias consecuencias para Kenny. Además, Kenny alega que no ha podido dormir por la preocupación ya que el favor de Hsin es vital para la familia Lee. Huang decide ir por los sujetos que intentaron asesinarlo, pero Kenny lo detiene. En ese momento, Kenny necesita que Huang se ocupe del negocio familiar, mientras él calma la furia de Jaoming. La candidatura perdida thumb|250px|Kenny mencionando a Hsin. Kenny le cuenta a Huang que al no poder entregarle la espada prometida a Hsin, tuvo que renunciar a su candidatura como el sucesor de Jaoming para encargarse de liderar a las Triadas de la ciudad. Huang lamenta lo sucedido y decide animar a su tío, dándole algunos consejos. Kenny le manifiesta que en ese instante no es tan importante buscar la manera de localizar la espalda, sino, enfocarse más en los negocios. El garito de apuestas thumb|250px|El interrogatorio. Luego de un tiempo, Huang Lee queda en verse con Chan Jaoming en el ático de su padre, localizado en el Barrio Chino, Algonquin. Al entrar, Huang conoce finalmente a Hsin, padre de Chan y líder de las Triadas. Hsin, al ver por primera vez a Huang, pregunta si él es el chico que perdió su espada, cosa que Huang afirma, contestándole que era de su padre y que se la robaron al momento de llegar al aeropuerto. Ante esto, Hsin comenta que conocía al padre de Huang, además, que no se debería hablar mal de los difuntos, pero ante este caso, hará una excepción. Hsin no parece nada impresionado al mirar a Huang, además, su hijo le explicó que él fue quien salvo a Huang de una emboscada hace poco. Huang, con sarcasmo, le afirma lo sucedido y le avisa que su hijo es un hombre perfecto. Hsin contradice a Huang sobre su hijo, pero pese a eso, no es el guardaespaldas de Huang y por ello, Huang deberá mostrarle respeto a Hsin ante su vergüenza. Hsin encarga a Huang que suba a un camión cisterna y lo choque contra el garito de apuestas de los Spanish Lords, quienes lo habían emboscado anteriormente, advirtiéndole que no le falle otra vez. Huang se niega a realizarlo, diciéndole que no le debe nada. Hsin observa que Huang ha demostrado tener un espíritu de chico malo, ocasionando un gusto a Hsin. Así que Hsin le pide de buenas maneras a Huang, lo que ocasiona que éste acepte el trabajo. TrailBlazer.png|''Tampoco es tu guardaespaldas.'' HsinJaoming2.png|El pedido de Hsin Jaoming. HsinJaoming3.png|''¿Y si es de buena manera?'' El dinero negro thumb|250px|Problemas con los federales. Hsin ve llegar a Huang y decide contarle sobre sus problemas. Jaoming le comunica que su situación es intolerable, debido que los federales han estado cerrando sus negocios. Además, pensó que Liberty City sería la tierra de las oportunidades pero tras lo sucedido, Hsin se siente decepcionado. Él hubiera preferido estar mejor en Szechuan, en donde estaría sobornando a los oficiales para detener que cierren sus negocios. Retornando con la plática, Hsin le cuenta que cada vez que desea concluir con algún negocio, los federales ya le están pisando los talones, dando a entender que pudiera haber un soplón en las Triadas. Por lo tanto, les ha jurado a los jefes de los Tong encontrar a la rata y al hacerlo, no tendrá piedad con él. Huang cambia de tema para avisarle sobre el arresto de Chan, pero al padre no parece interesarle, diciéndole que le vendría bien un poco de disciplina. Por ahora, Hsin Jaoming tiene otros problemas que atender, como por ejemplo, el arresto de sus hombres por la policía cuando se disponían a llevar una gran cantidad de dinero negro para exportarlo y poder blanquearlo. De modo que Hsin encarga a Huang que libere a sus hombres y luego, los lleve hacia el aeropuerto. HsinJaoming8.png|''Una posible rata.'' HsinJaoming9.png|''Un padre despreocupado.'' HsinJaoming10.png|''Hombres acorralados.'' La rata traicionera thumb|250px|La liberación de Chan. Una vez dentro del ático, Hsin le dice a Huang que su hijo Chan ha salido de la prisión bajo fianza. Huang se alegra de la noticia, al igual que Hsin, ya que Chan se ha escondido en un lugar en donde no le causará ningún problema. Al rato, Hsin le pregunta a Huang si es leal a las Triadas, cosa que Lee le afirma y a continuación, Hsin le hace recordar que su tío es un ser amargado y sediento de poder, y que su padre era un cerdo, logrando pensar que Huang pueda ser igual que ellos. Por lo consiguiente, decide ponerlo a prueba, explicándole que a Chan lo han traicionado uno de sus hombres de confianza y que ahora se ha convertido en el testigo estrella del F.I.B. para contradecir a su hijo. Ante esta situación, Hsin solo desea que el sujeto sea testigo de una bala en su cráneo, pidiéndole a Huang que cumpla con su deseo. Antes de que se retire Lee, Hsin le recomienda que mate al hombre desde lejos para que nadie pueda verlo y en caso de que falle, Huang tendrá que preocuparse por su bienestar. HsinJaoming12.png|La familia Lee. HsinJaoming13.png|El testigo estrella. HsinJaoming14.png|''Si fallas...'' Los antiguos aliados thumb|250px|Acaba con los traidores. Finalizada la última misión, Huang recibe un mensaje de Hsin, en donde le pide que vaya a verlo. Una vez llegado al lugar del encuentro, el jefe de las Triadas le cuenta que está buscando a la rata del F.I.B. y durante su búsqueda, solo encontró serpientes, cerdos y perros pertenecientes a su organización. Estos antiguos aliados han renegado sus juramentos tradicionales, y por lo tanto, deberán ser castigados. Así que, Hsin ordena a Huang que los decapite y que se asegure de que no se les escape ninguno, o sino, él renegará con Huang, decapitándolo por no haberle obedecido. [[Archivo:HsinJaoming16.png|thumb|250px|''¡Huang es la rata!]] Tras una dura batalla, Huang cumple con el trabajo y queda verse con su tío en el parque de atracciones de la Playa de Hove. Ya ahí, realiza su aparición Hsin Jaoming. Huang le da el aviso sobre el trabajo, el cual acaba de cumplirlo exitosamente. Pese a eso, Jaoming le dice que la rata aún sigue viva y se encuentra entre ellos. Curiosamente, los federales empezaron a acosar a las Triadas cuando Huang empezó a trabajar para ellos, dando a entender que Huang Lee es la supuesta rata. Huang niega serlo, además, acabar de eliminar a los sujetos, pero pese a eso, Hsin no le cree y decide acabar con él. En ese instante, aparece Kenny, exclamando que su sobrino es inocente. Hsin sigue sin creerle, aparte, piensa que él fue quien se robó la espada Yu Jian. Huang le promete comprarle una nueva espada, pero Hsin rechaza la promesa, diciendo que deseaba ansiosamente la espada y al no tenerla, Huang deberá ser castigado por su crimen. Kenny sale a favor de Huang, intentando convencer a Hsin de que su sobrino no es traidor. Ante la insistencia de los Lee, Hsin llama a sus hombres para que se los cargue pero Kenny pide a Hsin que sea comprensivo con Huang. Finalmente, Hsin acepta y les advierte que en caso de que no encuentren al traidor y la espada antes de que se le acabe su paciencia, será el fin para los dos. HsinJaoming17.png|La defensa de Kenny. HsinJaoming18.png|Debe pagar por sus actos. HsinJaoming19.png|Una última oportunidad. Los supuestos traidores [[Archivo:ASoD2.png|thumb|250px|''Llegaste a tiempo.]] Huang llega a la estación de tren de Bohan Sur para encontrarse con Hsin. Una limusina se estaciona frente a Huang, quien resulta ser Hsin Jaoming. Huang se acerca frente a la ventanilla y Hsin le recrimina que tardó lo suyo en llegar pero que tuvo suerte de llegar justo a tiempo para la llegada del tren. Hsin le platica a Huang que un coreano va a bajar del tren que llegará dentro de poco, y por tanto, le pide que siga al sujeto hasta su piso franco. Hsin le dice a Huang que cuando sepa la ubicación del coreano, le dará más trabajo, a lo que Huang le agradece pero reconoce que Hsin está siendo muy "lameculos" con él. Robando los archivos thumb|250px|La autoridad de Hsin. Finalmente, Huang localiza el piso franco secreto de los Midtown Gangsters, quien el jefe de los coreanos no le está siendo leal y por lo tanto, Hsin ordena a Huang reunirse con algunos de sus hombres para robar los archivos y libros de contabilidad de los coreanos para así descubrir que traman. Huang llega al garaje de Hsin, donde se encuentra con Chen, uno de los hombres de Hsin. Chen le explica que Hsin les indicó que hagan "lo que haga falta" para conseguir los archivos. Huang, ingenuamente, le pregunta porque no le piden a los coreanos ver los archivos, ya que son leales a Hsin Jaoming. Chen se burla de Huang y se cuestiona sobre el por qué Hsin piensa que Huang es la rata, ya que según él, es más como el "tonto del pueblo". Una vez conseguido los archivos, Chen, burlonamente, le dice a Huang que Hsin se encontrará decepcionado al verificar que Lee no aparezca en los documentos. Luego, Chen se retira sin antes advertirle a Huang que las Triadas lo estarán vigilando. Destruyendo la mercancía thumb|250px|Esto es intolerable. Huang se reúne con Hsin en la Isla de Carga, luego de que Jaoming le mandara un mensaje avisándole que encontró una valiosa información. Una vez en el lugar, Hsin visita a Huang en su limusina. Éste le comunica que ahora llego él envió de armas de los desleales, ocasionando que la sangre de Hsin se hierva hasta no poder controlarse. Hsin no puede permitir que los Midtown Gangsters, una banda subordinaría, consiga armas potentes que podrían usarlas contra las Triadas y por tanto, le encarga a Huang Lee que destruya las armas y acabe con todos los involucrados. La guarida destruida thumb|250px|Vuela la guarida de la banda. Huang llega hasta el Polígono Industrial, lugar donde quedo verse con Hsin. Como siempre, Hsin llega en su limusina y le platica a Huang por la ventanilla. Jaoming le hace saber a Huang que a pesar de que la banda no ha hablado con los federales, el jefe de la organización desea independizarse de las Triadas. Huang logra adivinar lo que planea realizar Hsin ante esta situación, el cual consistía en hacer explotar la guarida principal de la banda. Para ello, Hsin le ha dejado a Huang los explosivos en la parte de atrás del edificio, habiendo una posibilidad de que pese a que Hsin espere la espada prometida, puede que le conceda más tiempo a Huang Lee para encontrarlo. Hsin le advierte a Lee que en caso de que falle, él le arruinará su vida. Muerte a D'Avanzo thumb|250px|D'Avanzo es un mentiroso. Dentro de la mansión Jaoming, se encuentra Hsin y Huang. Hsin empieza a reprochar a Huang Lee por los ataques contra la Familia Messina, ya que por culpa de él, la tregua entre los Messina y las Triadas se fue al tacho. Huang trata de defenderse, explicándole que Jimmy Capra es la supuesta rata y que tiene las pruebas necesarias para desenmascararlo. Hsin desea ver las supuestas pruebas, a lo que Huang le dice que Rudy D'Avanzo posee las grabaciones en donde se puede oír a Capra hablando con los federales pero aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo. Hsin, un poco molesto, le hace saber a Lee que Rudy fingió todo, que no existe ninguna grabación y que lo ha estado utilizando para vengarse de los Messina. Para rectificarse, Huang tendrá que eliminar a Rudy y en caso de no hacerlo, Hsin le advierte que ellos dos tendrán que ajustar cuentas. Los archivos pirateados thumb|250px|Es mejor contarle a Hsin Jaoming. Una vez de haber pirateado los archivos, Huang se reúne con Wade Heston para hablar de las supuestas ratas. Heston le explica que los federales han estado hablando con Chan Jaoming y Zhou Ming, el cual se han estado vendiendo entre sí y también, a Hsin, al F.I.B.. Para Heston, no tiene sentido que los dos se vendan ya que uno de ellos dos debe ocupar el puesto de Hsin. Huang opina que deberían en ir a eliminar a los dos postulantes, pero lamentablemente, Heston ya no quiere continuar con la investigación, pues se encuentra muy liado con el asunto. Heston le sugiere a Huang que lleve el archivo a su tío Kenny para que se reconcilie con Hsin Jaoming, mientras que él, tratará de negociar con Asuntos Internos. Los dos culpables thumb|250px|Hay que llevarle los archivos a Hsin. Al parecer, a Hsin se le agoto la paciencia y ha decidido acabar con Huang de una vez por todas, por lo que Kenny ha quedado en reunirse con Huang para buscar una solución. Apenas al llegar, Huang le informa a su tío el nombre de los dos traidores. Para Kenny, esto es un vuelco en la trama predecible y por tanto, tendrán que informarle de ello a Hsin lo más rápido posible. La situación será algo complicado, pues Hsin desea ver muerto a Huang pero también a Kenny, puesto que él habló en favor de Huang. Kenny le cuenta a su sobrino que Hsin se reunirá con los jefes de los Tongs, así que será la oportunidad perfecta para darle los archivos, sin saber cómo reaccionará cuando lo lea. Tras un largo camino, los Lee logran llegar a la mansión. Kenny y Huang entran e interrumpen en la reunión de Hsin. Kenny le da el informe del F.I.B. a Hsin, diciéndole que es auténtico. Hsin se da cuenta de que los traidores sean su propio hijo y su hombre más leal, ocasionando que Kenny se lamente por darle la noticia. Hsin replica esto último y le menciona a Kenny que él les enseñó a ser despiadados y no ceder, pero ahora su deslealtad ha sido descubierta. De modo que Hsin le comenta que tal como dice el juramento de los Tongs, los traidores deben morir, sean quien sea. Jaoming no tiene otra elección y le deja el puesto de sucesor a Kenny Lee y acto seguido, decide retirarse a Macao para acostarse con unas prostitutas y así poder olvidar lo sucedido. RR11.png|Hsin se entera de la verdad. HsinJaoming25.png|El juramento de los Tongs. RR12.png|Kenny Lee, el nuevo sucesor. Muerte a Chan Jaoming thumb|250px|Chan trata de defenderse. Tras un tiroteo entre los ayudantes de Chan y las Triadas, Huang finalmente se encuentra con Jaoming. Chan niega ser el traidor y trata de convencer a Huang, explicándole por qué iba a ser la rata de las Triadas, si iba a sustituir a su padre Hsin. Además, le explica a Huang que él realiza buenas obras, como ayudar a la gente, los animales y a las flores. Huang no le cree y le comunica que gente como él, deben morir por ser unos "gilipollas". Al final, Huang acaba con Chan, hijo de Hsin Jaoming. El arresto de Hsin thumb|250px|Kenny desea matar a Hsin. Luego de un enfrentamiento duro con los Wonsu Nodong, Heston y Huang llegan finalmente al ático de Hsin. Kenny abre la puerta y se acerca dónde Hsin, exclamando que la culpa es de él. Además, Kenny le dice que Huang lo va a matar, pero antes, se asegurará de matar a Hsin cuanto antes. Hsin, al notar la presencia de Huang, le pide que mate a su tío porque él fue quien mato a su padre. Kenny trata de defenderse, explicándole a Huang que Hsin fue quien le ordeno coger la espada, sabiendo que tendría que matar a su hermano para poder conseguirlo. Hsin se excusa, diciendo que en caso de que Kenny le hubiera traído la espada desde un principio, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Además, le confiesa a Huang que Kenny fue quien planeo el robo de la espada para no tener que aceptar el destino que le había asignado al tío. Luego, Kenny terminó traicionando a los federales y les echó la culpa a Zhou Ming y Chan Jaoming para que nadie se interponga en su camino como el sucesor de Hsin. Kenny se harta de Hsin y le clava la espada a éste, dejándolo herido. Hsin, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, le ruega a Huang que acabe con Kenny y a la vez, le salve de los ataques del tío. HsinJaoming27.png|''Si hubieras traído la espada...'' HsinJaoming28.png|Kenny hiriendo a Hsin. HsinJaoming29.png|''¡Sálvame Huang Lee!'' Finalmente, Kenny acaba muerto por Huang Lee, luego de una batalla contra él. Hsin lamenta la pérdida de Kenny y al no haber ningún postulante, le sugiere a Huang que él sea su sucesor y nuevo líder de las Triadas. En ese instante, la policía y el F.I.B. realizan su aparición, diciendo que todos se encuentran arrestados. Heston sale en defensa de Huang, y le explica a los federales que ese es su caso. Al final, los policías arrestan a Hsin Jaoming, mientras que a Huang, lo dejan en libertad luego de que Heston le explicara que él es inocente. Salt in the Wound3.PNG|La propuesta de Hsin. HsinJaoming30.png|''¡Todos están arrestados!'' HsinJaoming31.png|Hsin es el culpable. Relaciones }} Banda thumb|250px|Las Triadas en GTA: CW. Las Triadas son una organización criminal que opera en Liberty City. Ellos se encargan de realizar diversos negocios ilícitos con el fin de generar ingresos, lo que les ha llevado a tener rivalidades. Se encuentran dirigido por la familia Jaoming, especialmente por Hsin Jaoming. Cabe destacar que a diferencia de las otras pandillas de Liberty City, las Triadas se encuentran divididas por tres facciones: La Familia Jaoming, la Familia Lee y la Familia Ming, quienes sus integrantes principales disputaran por el puesto de sucesor de Hsin Jaoming cuando éste se retire. Ellos también hacen su aparición en el año 2008, teniendo un rol no tan importante como en el 2009. Artwork center|430px Archivo policial Ficha policial center|650px Curiosidades thumb|250px|Imagen de Hsin en una noticia. *Es uno de los pocos personajes de GTA: CW que no llega a morir. *Pese a saber la verdad de la espada, Hsin siguió con el juego hasta el final de la trama. *Al lado derecho del piso franco de Cerros de la Cerveza se podrá apreciar una noticia de Liberty Tree donde se muestra la cara de Hsin Jaoming. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Yu Jian *Pursuit Farce *Under the Gun *The Wheelman *Recruitment Drive *Pimp His Ride *Whack the Racers *Stealing the Show *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Trail Blazer *The Tow Job *Missed the Boat? *The Offshore Offload *One Shot, One Kill *Slaying With Fire *By Myriads of Swords *A Shadow of Doubt *Double Trouble *Friend or Foe? *Grave Situation *Scrambled *The World's a Stooge *Arms Out of Harm's Way *The Wages of Hsin *Oversights *A Rude Awakening *Wi-Find *Rat Race *Clear the Pier *Salt in the Wound Tema thumb|center|500px|Tema de Hsin Jaoming. de:Hsin Jaoming en:Hsin Jaoming fi:Hsin Jaoming fr:Hsin Jaoming hu:Hsin Jaoming nl:Hsin Jaoming pl:Hsin Jaoming sv:Hsin Jaoming Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Artículo destacado